


Part 6

by aloneandsleepless



Series: Flip Chronicles [6]
Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Restraints, Shameless Smut, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, use of a spreader bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloneandsleepless/pseuds/aloneandsleepless
Summary: **This is part 6 of the Flip Chronicles, a glimpse of a life with our beloved detective**
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman x Black!Reader, Flip Zimmerman/Reader
Series: Flip Chronicles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156991
Kudos: 4





	Part 6

You move your wrists roughly, trying to loose the ties around them a little bit, with no success. Lying naked on the bed, your arms were stretched above your head, and you felt your heart racing and sweat going down your neck in antecipation.

Moments earlier Flip had arrived home, feeling tired and worn out after a busy day, frustrated with a case he was working on, and he was met with loud music taking over the house. He followed the powerful voice that was coming from the speaker, and ended up in the kitchen, his brows shooting up in amusement at the scene in front of him. Quietly he stood by the door, watching you sass around the room in your black tank top and tiny shorts, moving to the sound of Aretha while preparing lasagna for dinner.

Feeling that someone was watching you, you turned around and saw him standing there, with his arms crossed over his wide chest, looking at you up and down with that hungry look that made you weak on the knees. You shook your ass one last time before you turn off the radio, and went to meet him in a welcoming hug, making sure your hard nipples rubbed against his holsters to tease him. His low groan let you know it worked, and he held you tight against him, grabbing your neck just the way you liked - and he knew it - as he leaned down for a kiss.

“You think you can tease me like that, showing off on your tiny clothes and your sexy moves and get away with it?”, he uttered, rubbing his nose against yours.

“What you’re going to do about it, officer?”, you teased in the most cliché way, even batting your lashes innocently, knowing it doesn’t take much for your detective to be riled up.

His free hand traveled down to squeeze your butt, pulling you closer so you could feel what your little stunt had done to him. You could feel your pussy clenching, and your tiny shorts getting soaked as he kissed you once more then told you to go upstairs and get on the bed to wait for him. You stared deeply into his stunning whiskey eyes and nodded, running upstairs as soon as he let you go.

Few minutes later he came up to the bedroom, and found you completely bared, totally exposed for him to do as he pleases. He loved that about you. You were both made for each other, having no shame in surrending to each other’s kinks or fantasies. Respect, communication and love, he had it all with you.

He got you tied up by the wrists to the bedhead, restraining you in a way that your boobs were on full display just for him. Then he left the room, leaving you there by yourself, soaking the sheets with your arousal, excited and anxious for what was next.

And here you are, sweating, yearning, calling for him as you rub your legs together for some relief while wondering why is taking him so long to properly fuck you.

You listen to his heavy footsteps against the hard wood floor, and look up to see him with something in his hand. A metal bar, it seems, with two leather cuffs on each end, and you furrow your brows in confusion. He comes closer to the bedhead without taking his eyes off you, raising his hand to caress your cheek tenderly. His hand travels down to your breast in a feather-like touch, stopping for a minute to twist your hard nipple between his fingers, earning a loud moan from your lips. His fingertips continue their ride through your body, going down to your belly, making you squirm with the tickles. Then through your thigh, squeezing it ever so slightly, and you instantly open your legs as a supplication for him to end this pleasurable torture.

Flip tsks, shaking his head in reprimand, and slaps your thigh to keep you in place. Finally his hands reach their final destination, your ankles, and he caresses them. You hold your breath as you watch him roll up his flannel sleeves carefully. He takes the spreader and opens it, doubling its size, and he looks up at you, waiting for your consent to keep going. You wondered how or when he got the spreader, but Flip was like this, full of surprises. You nodded, anxious to be taken by him, yearning to be fucked.

Flip takes your ankle and cuffs it, tying the straps tightly, and proceeds to do the same with your other ankle. Your legs are forcely open by the spreader, exposing your bare cunt and your slick folds completely to him. Flip takes a few steps back, taking a good look at his work, his eyes full of lust as he squeezes his hard cock through his jeans. You’re so horny for him you feel you’re going to combust to the sight of him.

He fishes his pack of cigarettes out of his pocket, and lights one up. He takes his time, blowing out the smoke through his nose while he watches you squirm nervously on the bed, your cunt throbbing for him. He slowly unbuckles his belt, takes his fat hard cock out of his pants and starts stroking it hard and fast to the sight of you. His eyes shut down for a minute to focus on the feeling, and he growls with his cigarette still on his lips, rubbing his thumb around the head of his cock to get it wet with his pre cum.

You stare at him all the time, not being able to take your eyes off your sexy detective and his big veiny cock, as he touches himself. Your pussy is dripping, soaking the sheets under you, and your wrists hurt and bruise as a result of your harsh movements against the rope.

Flip breathes heavily, groaning as his hands move faster up and down his shaft. Hearing you beg and plead, he stops and climbs on the bed, positioning himself on his knees between your legs, and lifts the spreader above the mattress high enough for him to take a good look at your meaty cunt. He gathers the juices that were dripping from your pussy to wet his fingers and then he slides two of them inside, making you scream at the intrusion. Your body trembles so hard that the spread is shaking in his hand, as he fucks you harder with his fingers. His mouth keeps saying the filthiest things, claiming you, praising you, and you feel your orgasm building inside your core quickly.

Flip keeps on fucking you in a relentless pace, with his teeth clenched and his strong arm supporting the spreader above you, his cock twitching with each moan he hears going out of your mouth. He almost comes just by seeing you like this, all disheveled, sweating and panting and cursing, boobs bouncing with each move he makes.

He notices your moans getting louder as your hips roll faster against his hand, and he knows you’re close. He curls his fingers inside you, reaching that spot that he knows will make you fall apart. And you do so. You throw your head back, screaming his name as your orgasm takes over your body. Your heart beats fast, and your cunt clenches around Flip’s fingers as your body convulses, making you squirt on the mattress, getting his jeans and the sheets all wet with your juices.

Slowly you come down from your high, with your breath returning to normal and relaxing, Flip takes his fingers out of you and puts the spreader back down. You smile and thank him, somehow feeling embarrassed for the mess you made. He climbs off the bed and heads towards you, carefully untying your wrists to set you free. He takes your mouth in an ardent kiss, biting and sucking your lips fervently, all the time whispering how amazing you are, reassuring his love and admiration for you.

He starts to unbutton his flannel shirt as he goes back to the end of the bed, discarding it on the floor. He leans down to kiss each one of your ankles, but, much for your surprise, he doesn’t release you yet. He smirks maliciously while he takes the spreader with both hands and flips it over, making you turn on your stomach, with your face down the pillow.

You can’t help but laugh, fully aware that now was his turn to get what he needs.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr!  
> @aloneandsleepless or @justflipz


End file.
